The present invention relates to a stator for an electric machine and to a method for manufacturing such a stator.
Electric machines are used for a wide variety of purposes for example in the form of electric motors or generators. In this case, the electric machine has a stationary stator and a rotor which rotates relative to this stator. Typically, a large number of windings of an electrically conductive wire are provided on the stator in order to form electromagnets with the aid of these windings, which electromagnets can be used, during operation of the electric machine, to generate alternating magnetic fields, for example.
The windings can be arranged on or in a stator body, wherein the stator body is generally formed from a magnetizable material, usually from a metallic material. In this case, the stator body generally has a cylindrical form, wherein the windings can be oriented on the stator body in a direction parallel to the mid-axis of the cylinder or at a slight angle to the mid-axis of the cylinder.
At the front and rear ends of the stator body, the windings in this case protrude beyond the stator body and are usually deflected into bundles, with the result that so-called end windings are formed at the end faces of the stator body. While the windings run in substantially linear fashion and parallel to or at an acute angle to the mid-axis of the cylindrical stator body in the region of the stator body, the windings are deflected in the region of the end windings in such a way that they run at least partially in the circumferential direction of the cylindrical stator body, wherein the windings are located outside the stator body in the region of the end windings and protrude beyond the end faces of said stator body.
For this purpose, in conventional electric machines, the windings arranged on the stator body are first embossed in the protruding regions and then a fixing band is wrapped around said windings, which is a complicated procedure. The end winding produced in this way is generally exposed to the air when the electric machine is completely assembled, as a result of which the windings in the region of the end winding can at best be cooled poorly.